


keep a grip and take a deep breath

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: cross-posted tumblr ask prompt sent in by ivyrobinson:Blue: Person A & B sneak down to the ocean late at night together to have a late night swim date.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	keep a grip and take a deep breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/gifts).



Dmitry felt a weight on his hips and then there was a hand covering his mouth. 

He startled awake at the feel of someone settling over him and looked up to see Anya grinning back at him. 

“Shhhh. You’re going to wake everyone up.” 

And by everyone, she meant her entire family that were all fast asleep several yards away in their own respective rooms within the Romanov beach house. His reply was muffled against her hand, but she assumed it was something witty. 

She leaned down so only a breath separated them. 

“Come with me. But be quiet!” 

If Dmitry had any sense of self-preservation, he’d tell Anya to go back to bed. But any and all cares for his well-being flew out the window when he first met Anya five years ago. He followed her out the back door and onto the beach. She’d packed a bag, slung over her shoulder, but otherwise had given no hint as to what they were doing out here in the middle of the night. 

She grabbed his hand and drug him through the sand, head tilted back so she could admire the stars shining above them. 

“Mind telling me what we’re doing out here instead of cozied up in our beds? You know, where sand can’t get everywhere?” Not that he was complaining just yet. Anya had managed to pique his curiosity with this little adventure of hers. 

“Dmitry Sudayev, we’ve been here for a full week and I cannot go another second pretending you’re not mine.” Her grip on his hand tightened and he felt a similar pull in his chest to claim her - _them_ \- in front of everyone. It was exhausting pretending they were nothing more than close friends. 

“I know, but we agreed we’d wait to tell your family until after your sister’s wedding. We’ve only got one week left.” 

“Yes, yes. I know the stupid plan. But for now, we’re having a date on the beach and if you’re lucky, I’ll let you get to second base.” 

Dmitry pulled her back towards him and she stumbled a bit in the sand. He caught her, his hands landing dangerously high on her ribs. 

“Only second base?” 

“You were the one complaining about sand...”

He laughed and kissed her nose before grabbing the bag from her. Anya had packed two large blankets - one for them to lay on and the other for warmth, he figured - wine, and what looked like a Lunchable. He quirked a brow at Anya, who defensively stated it was the closest she could get to a meat and cheese tray on such short notice. 

“I love it. And I love you. Thank you for planning this wonderful secret date.” He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled, which resulted in a warmth spreading through him. He really did love her laugh. 

“Oh that’s not all I planned...”

“Nastya...”

Instead of answering his warning, she pulled off her top and shimmied out of her sleep shorts. 

“Race you to the water, Dima!”

“Goddamnit, woman!” He shucked his shorts off and ripped his t-shirt over his head before taking off after her. He sent up a quick prayer that the water wouldn’t be too cold and then attempted to tackle her in the water. Anya made sure to splash him to try and keep him at bay, but she squealed in delight as he caught her, pulling her legs around him. 

“Hi there.” She pushed his wet hair out of his face and kissed both of his cheeks. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Nastya. Now that we can check off skinny dipping, do you mind going back to the blanket?”

“In a minute, Dima. The water feels nice and I like having an excuse to have you locked in my clutches.” 

He laughed into her kiss and they treaded towards the shore. It wasn’t cold, but they’d definitely need to warm up soon if they were going to avoid getting sick before Tatiana’s big day. As soon as Anya locked her legs around his hips, he boosted her up and carried her from the water. She made sure to wiggle enticingly against him which made the journey back to the blanket all the more difficult. 

He laid her out on the blanket and took his time drying her off with the towel she’d hid in one of the blankets. 

“So what else did you have planned for this little rendezvous?”

“Hmmmm. You tell me, Dima.” 

He willingly let her pull him down towards her lips. Dmitry was careful as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. If he left a mark, as he was want to do, Anya would surely murder him. When his lips reached her hip, Anya wasn’t even bothering to contain her frustrated whimpers. Realistically, no one in the house would be able to hear them over the waves as they crashed against the shore. At least...that’s what he told himself. 

“Dima, I’ve waited long enough. Stop fucking me about.” 

He chuckled against her skin and let her guide him where she needed him. 

Later, they’re both satiated and exhausted - sand everywhere, much to his annoyance. That would be a pain to deal with in the morning. They’d need to head back soon, too, in order to beat the early risers, but for now, he’s got Anya curled up against him and that’s all he needs. They can afford a few more moments of peace together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this little one-shot so much I decided to post it here too, so I don't lose it in tumblr. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always 💛💛💛


End file.
